malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nait
Nait Simal 'Ap Url, later and much to his disdain rechristened "Jumpy" by Braven Tooth,Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.460 was originally the squad saboteur in the Unta Harbour Guard. He served under Sergeant Atelen Tinsmith. Nait was a disagreeable, skinny pox-faced man who chewed kaff, smoked rustleaf, and was disdainful of superstition.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.94-95Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.422Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US HC p.311 In Return of the Crimson Guard Nait stumbled his way through many of the crucial events in the Malazan civil war. Monitoring the Untan docks at the beginning of the unrest, he watched as merchants began to abandon the city.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, US HC p.94 Then he was present for the arrival of Cartharon Crust on the Ragstopper, followed by the invasion of the Crimson Guard.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC p.187Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US HC p.286 Nait and the Harbour Guard ambushed the Avowed Black the Elder and dropped him into the harbour earning his eternal enmity.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US HC p.298-301/311 Beating a hasty retreat from the enraged Guardsman, Nait discovered and stopped one of the Ragstopper's crew from stealing a cartload of Moranth munitions.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US HC p.303-306 Following the Guard's withdrawal, Sergeant Tinsmith's squad was inducted into the Malaz 4th Army, which, led by Empress Laseen, followed the Guard by sea to Cawn. During the passage, Nait and the others were endlessly drilled and trained by Master Sergeant Temp much to Nait's disgust. Adding to his ire, Nait's entire squad was promoted to Sergeant while he was only raised to corporal.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.422-423/456 The army followed the Guard by land to Li Heng, which was being besieged by the rebellious Talian League. The Malazans and the League clashed at the Battle of the Plains where Nait helped turn the tide by attacking the League's frontlines with scavenged munitions.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 6, US HC p.511-512 By nightfall the League was broken. Nait was quickly promoted to sergeant and took over his own squad of saboteurs which he nicknamed the "Prairie Dogs".Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 6, US HC p.517-519Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, US HC p.639 He led them back onto the field overnight to rescue their missing comrade Brill. In the process, they tangled with the feared man-jackal Ryllandaras, earning Nait a not entirely accurate reputation as a fearless glory seeker.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 6, US HC p.522-528/531Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.547 ] On the second day of battle the Malazans confronted the Crimson Guard. Braven Tooth assigned Nait's squad the task of finding and eliminating Avowed.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.547 To this end, Nait had his squad occupy a redoubt above the battlefield armed with a munition throwing arbalest.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.558-561 The battle did not go well for the Malazans and Nait's redoubt became a haven for the broken troops. Consequently it became a focus of Guard attacks. The Guard attack was partially stopped by Heuk who was powered by the presence of Draconus.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 2, US HC p.584/599 After the Guard halted their attack on the redoubt, Malazan First Sword Korbolo Dom ordered the gathered troops to attack the Guard's western positions. This put Nait in place to witness the explosive arrival of Yathengar, Blues, and the crew of the Forlorn via warren. Yathengar opened a magical Chaos rent that consumed High Mage Tayschrenn and threatened the continent until Nait and the Moranth Tourmaline closed it with a munitions blast.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, US HC p.645-652/655-659 Nait's Prairie Dogs *Nait - Sergeant *May - Corporal *Brill *Jawl *Kal *Kibb *Martin *Poot *Stubbin *Tranter *Trapper Trivia Nait, a common soldier, crossed paths with many of his world's most notable people. A partial list included: *Bala Jesselt *Blues *Braven Tooth *Cartharon Crust *Draconus *Ferrule *Ho *Korbolo Dom *Nether *Nil *Possum *Tayschrenn *Temper Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Sappers